Tradition
by crimsonvortex
Summary: Staying silent, he looked around. The sky was beautiful. Did he really enjoy this time with his brother? Great, he was getting soft. But...if his brother liked it. He glanced at Thor who was happily staring around, he seemed to enjoy the comfortable silence that had fallen. Maybe...if his brother liked it...he also liked it...


**This is a short one-shot I wrote. It was inspired by a picture I found of Loki and Thor sitting on the Rainbow Bridge. I hope it comes across as a sweet sibling story on Thor and Loki. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Please review! :)  
**

* * *

"Thor! We will get in trouble! Again." the dark-haired 15 year old boy scowled at his brother, crossing his arms on his chest.

"We will be fine Loki. Honestly, you are such a spoilsport about these things." Thor grabbed Loki's arm and proceeded to drag him down the corridor. Loki struggled against his brother's strong grip. "That's because I always get in trouble for your mistakes!"

"Not always!"

"Yes always!" He replied, mockingly. "I don't want to go."

Thor let go of Loki's arm, looking slightly crestfallen. "If you want to stay here then that is fine. But I am going to see the stars!" He turned and resumed walking, slowly. He added in a slightly pitiful voice, "Alone."

Loki watched his brother walk away with his head hanging. He mentally snorted, thinking to himself, 'He looks like a kicked puppy.' A slight pang of guilt went through his heart. He gasped slightly, gripping a fist on his chest, directly above his heart. He stared down at the floor thoughtfully. He didn't want to go with Thor. Did he?

Looking up he stared at the retreating form of his brother. Groaning in his head on how stupid this idea was, he ran to catch up with Thor. "Wait."

Thor slowed down, looking at him in surprise, "What...?"

He interrupted Thor, passing him, walking at a fast pace towards the stables. "If we get in trouble, it is your fault. Come on."

He ignored the smile that threatened to grow on his face when he heard his brother laugh joyfully. Afterall, he wasn't doing it for himself. It was for Thor. There was no need to enjoy it, right?

* * *

After they had saddled up on their horses, they had both ignored the curious looks they got from the servants as they rode out of the castle. They were halfway down the Bridge towards the Bifrost when they stopped and dismounted.

"Thor...are you sure of this?"

"What trouble could we possible get into?" Thor sat down on the edge of the bridge, swinging his legs in the open air. "Come and sit, Loki."

"It's dangerous. Mother wouldn't be pleased." He hesitated before leaving the two horses to sit beside his brother.

"Mother will never know. It will be our secret. Nobody comes on this bridge anymore and Heimdall won't mind us. "

"Our secret, huh?" He grew silent, staring at stars and constellations. He liked the sound of that. He rarely got to share any alone time with his brother since Thor had found his new friends. It felt...nice to have something with his brother.

Thor leaned over, looking downwards. "This is amazing! Look at how much space is here...and look at that.."

Loki blocked out his brother's ramblings and also looked down. He swallowed nervously. Something was different. Something was dark and foreboding underneath this bridge. Like something important. Something was missing. He tightened his hands that were gripping the bridge, closing his eyes. Maybe he was just afraid of heights? Yes, that was it. He took deep controlled breathes, trying to calm himself. A future king shouldn't be afraid of heights.

He heard his brother whine, "Loki! You aren't listening to me!"

"Sorry?" he looked away from the stars at the expectantly looking Thor.

"I was saying that we should make this a tradition! What do you think, brother?" Thor slapped him on the back, heartily.

"Sure."

Staying silent, he looked around. The sky was beautiful. Did he really enjoy this time with his brother? Great, he was getting soft. But...if his brother liked it. He glanced at Thor who was happily staring around, he seemed to enjoy the comfortable silence that had fallen. Maybe...if his brother liked it...he also liked it...

He tried to ignored the lightness in his heart, settling a scowl on his face.

"Are you afraid of the future?"

Loki blinked in surprised. He didn't expect such, well, mature question from his idiot brother. He answered carefully, "Sometimes."

Thor nodded his blond hair covering his face, "Do you think much will change in the future? With us?"

"Of course not." He smirked, punching his brother lightly in the shoulder. "You will always be my brother and my friend. We will still live in the castle. Some little things will probably change but it won't change who we are to each other."

Thor looked hopefully at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure." He tilted his head, questioningly. "What brought this on?"

"I just wonder sometimes." Thor turned to look at the castle. "I sometimes see Mother looking at us with such...sadness."

Loki had noticed that too. It worried him as well. He knew that his mother could possible see some of the future. That piece of information had been kept quiet within the entire castle. But he didn't have to worry his brother any more than he was.

"She is probably sad because we are growing up."

That cheered up Thor a little. "That is good." He said, smiling. "We best be getting back."

He nodded, thinking to himself. He heard Thor getting up beside him, he reached behind him to lift himself up.

His hand slipped.

With a cry he fell off the bridge, his hand reaching out. He stopped falling with a jerk and slight pain on his wrist, just hanging in the air. He looked up to see Thor holding his wrist, with wide eyes. Thor held out his other hand, he grasped it, pulling himself to the bridge. He let go of his brother's hands the minute he felt solid ground, falling to his knees. He panted heavily, trying to ignore the sudden visions of him falling and falling.

He looked his brother with a wry grin. "Nice catch."

Thor ignored him, instead he wrapped his arms around his younger brother. Loki stiffened, not used to his brother suddenly hugging him. He stayed in that position, his hands laid limply to his side. The two teens stayed in that position for awhile until Thor broke the silence, "I will always catch you, brother." He drew back with a small smile.

Loki attempted to lighten the mood. "Maybe we should find a different tradition."

"I agree with you, brother."


End file.
